An intelligent home network is a high-tech product brought by the information era. It uses the computer network technology in the prior art to interconnect various devices at home and provide various services through the network. A home gateway is a “portal” (or a bridge) for communication between a home network and an external server, and its performance has a great impact on the communication between the home network and the external server.
Application software of the home gateway in the prior art is directly burned to a memory (such as a FLASH, namely, a flash memory) in the gateway in the manufacturing process of the home gateway, which means that it is difficult to extend the application software subsequently, that is, upgrading the software mainly refers to fixing BUGs and it is difficult to load new software. In addition, the loading of the application software needs to occupy certain CPU processor resources and storage resources, while the quantity of services implemented by the home gateway corresponds to the quantity of loaded application software. Therefore, the services that can be implemented by the home gateway are in proportion to the device internal resources, which means that many device internal resources are required if many services need to be implemented. As a result, the costs of the home gateway device increase inevitably.